vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakaba Saegusa
Wakaba Saegusa (三枝わかば, Saegusa Wakaba) is one of the main characters of Vivid Red Operation. She is the team captain of New Oshima Academy's Girls' Kendo Club, and the committee chairman of the class. She possesses an unyielding character that refuses to give in to challenges, but at the same time has a weakness for anything cute. She spends quite alot of time with Himawari and goes to factory tours with her. Appearance Wakaba is the tallest out of the four friends. She has dark green hair and green eyes. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail with a purple bow vivid green Personality Wakaba is very pridefull, and she has weakness for anything cute. It is noted that she has fear of bugs, which is shown on episode 6. Wakaba has an interest in fashion. She has found clothes for Himawari multiple times to wear such as to the mall. She claims that her fashion sense is 'never wrong'. This point has been proved when Wakaba asks Himawari to wear a blue dress to the Futuba mall and Himawari being asked to model for a magazine that Wakaba reads. This leads to Himawari having an official photoshoot. Plot Accidental Encounter Wakaba met Akane by accident while she was training by the shores of Blue Island. During this time, Akane used the powers of the Vivid System to fly in her Palette Suit, allowing her to catch up on class. Wakaba saw something flying several meters from the sea and pursues it as it crashes to a nearby wooden shack. By instinct, Wakaba prepares her wooden sword to attack the mysterious "enemy", but Akane, who manages to "conceal" her identity by manifesting a pair of red triangular-framed sunglasses, goes on the defensive and manages to take down Wakaba. Because of this first-time experience of defeat, Wakaba vows to herself to defeat the mysterious person whom she lost to so that she could restore the honor of the Natural Harmony School. The Worthy Rival Later that day, Akane and Wakaba cross paths once again, and Wakaba, suspecting that Akane was the mysterious girl who defeated her a while ago, pursued Akane. Wakaba chased Akane around the school premises in an attempt to get her to answer her challenge, but thanks to Akane's younger sister Momo and Wakaba's weakness to cute things, Akane manages to get away, although she eventually gives in to Wakaba's demand. Akane and Wakaba later met at the same shore where the two had their first encounter and they had a "duel" using wooden swords while Momo and Aoi watch. To Wakaba's amazement, Akane was able to match her movements and was giving her a good fight. The once irritated Wakaba now slowly enjoys her fight with Akane. However, during their so-called duel, an Alone in the form of a spiked serpent appears from the sea. Akane decides to call off the duel and goes to fight the Alone with Aoi, but she discovers that Wakaba and Momo are in danger in their current position. Wakaba soon voices out her willingness to help and save others, and Akane decides to give her access to the Vivid System. During the battle against the Alone, Akane and Wakaba used Docking Operation almost immediately, using the immense strength of Vivid Green to strike down the Alone in one hit. Afterwards, Wakaba finally decides to be friends with Akane, although it seems that she is more interested in Momo. to be added Abilities Even before becoming a Vivid System user, Wakaba was already known for her expertise in kendo, particularly the Natural Harmony Style. Her skills in swordsmanship earned her prizes in kendo tournaments across Japan, and has won the national tournament the year before, a feat that was unheard of from a junior high school freshman. These abilities are vastly improved when she uses the Vivid System. *'Weapon: Naked Blade' (ネイケドブレイド, Neikedobureido) - Wakaba's specialized weapon, in the form of a blade with two flat edges. *'Docking' - As a user of the Vivid System, Wakaba can merge with Akane through a kiss on the forehead. It greatly upgrades the abilities of both Wakaba and Akane. **'Docking Operation: Vivid Green Operation' - Merges the consciousness of Akane and Wakaba into a single being. When they transform, Wakaba's appearance changes to an older version of herself, dressed in futuristic clothing that resembles a ninja's garb and has several metallic plates of armor decorating her outfit. In this upgraded form, Wakaba's sword transforms into the Vivid Blade. ***'Upgraded Weapon: Vivid Blade' - The Naked Blade unravels itself, revealing a single blade edge twice the length of the Naked Blade, made out of pure energy. The users can gather energy and increase its overall damage output to at least 200%. ***'Final Operation' - Wakaba and Akane charges towards an enemy at blinding speeds and delivers a slashing attack. It can destroy an empowered Alone with one slash at 200% power output. Gallery Wakaba sketch2.jpg|Concept illustrations of Wakaba's school uniform with bokken. Wakaba sketch.jpg|Concept illustrations of Wakaba's facial features. VRO Wakaba.jpg Naked Blade concepts.jpg|Concept illustrations of Wakaba's Naked Blade. Wakaba saegusa.jpg 145px-Vividred_Operation_Wakaba_transforming.jpg 145px-Vividred_Operation_Wakaba_transformation_pose.jpg 145px-Vividred_Operation_Vivid_Green_transformation_pose.jpg Category:Characters